Hot Massage
by johnprewett
Summary: Harry trained for the match against Slytherin. He is stressed and Cho promises him a relaxing massage. My first Harry/Cho story.


It had been a hard training. Soon they would play against Slytherin. A game that Harry didn´t want to lose. He had trained very hard over the last few weeks. But he was not sure if that was enough to defeat Slytherin. When he wanted to return to the castle, he met Cho Chang. Harry was surprised to meet her. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry."  
"Cho! What're you doing here?"  
"I watched you during training.," she said. "You're pretty good, Harry."  
"I don´t know.", he said. "I'm still not good enough."

"Yes, you are. You should relax, Harry.", Cho said. "Take a break from training." Harry smiled.

"But I have to train. Otherwise we will lose against Slytherin."

"You're too tense. In this condition you will never defeat Slytherin. Know what? Meet me tonight in the Room of Requirement. After that you will feel much better. Believe me."

Harry did not know why. But that night he went to the Room of Requirement. He didn´t know what awaited him there. The door was slightly open. Harry walked in, closed the door behind him and stood in a large room. In the center was a small pool with water in it. Then he saw Cho. She wore a long silk bathrobe. Beside her was a marble bench on which lay a towel. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Please take off your clothes, Harry.", she said with her sweet Asian smile.

Harry hesitated. He had never undressed in front of Cho. She looked at him expectantly and Harry knew that he had no choice. Slowly he undressed until he was wearing only his boxer shorts. Cho shook her head, smiling.

"No, Harry. You have to undress completely. Otherwise it won´t work. And when you're done, please lie down on the bench."

"Oh… okay."

Harry quickly pulled off his boxers and lay down on the bench. Amazingly, it was more comfortable than he had thought. Cho came to him. For a moment, nothing happened. Then he was almost frightened a little. Something poured over his body. She reassured him.

"It's all right, Harry. It´s an oil that will do you good."

Cho distributed the oil with her warm soft hands over his body. Harry relaxed a little. It felt so good that Harry suspected that this was not her first time. For a while Cho massaged his body. Then the hands disappeared. Harry looked around. She turned around and slowly undid the belt of her robe. The silken robe slid slowly to the ground and Harry saw her naked body for the first time. Before she turned around, he looked away.

Suddenly he felt that Cho climbed on him. Then he felt her naked body on his own. Harry wondered how he should relax. Cho rubbed her naked body against his. Her hands slid over his arms. He could feel her breasts on his back. Her slow and gentle movements excited him.

"Do you feel good, Harry?", Cho whispered in his ear.  
"Yes.", Harry said in a small voice.

He never thought that Cho would do something like this. When she had asked him to come to the Room Of Requirement, he hadn´t expected something like this. But if he was honest, her massage seemed to cause exactly what she wanted. In this situation, it was hard for him to think about the upcoming Quidditch match. It felt good. But at the same time it excited him as her naked body rubbed against his own. Without warning, Cho interrupted the massage.

"Please turn around, Harry."  
She got off of him so he could turn around. Harry hesitated at first, but then he turned around and looked at her naked body. He couldn´t help staring at her breasts. They were firm and beautiful. He wanted to touch them, caress them and cover them with hot kisses. Harry never thought that she was hiding such a hot body under her school uniform. Cho lay gently on him and distributed the oil with her body. Her hands explored every nook and cranny of his body. His arms, his chest, his waist, his legs. She noticed that his cock was pretty hard. Harry gasped as she massaged his stiff penis. She looked at him intently and smiled.  
"You can touch my boobs if you want."

He blushed. Carefully, he reached out his hand. Then Harry carefully stroked her breasts and became bolder. It was a nice feeling to touch her breasts and massage them. They were so beautiful. Cho closed her eyes and let Harry do what he wanted. She enjoyed his caresses, stroking him through his black messy hair. Her eyes fell on his hard cock and she was surprised at how big he was. Maybe it was time for a little cooling.  
"Do you want to shower with me?", she whispered to him.

Without waiting for an answer she got up and took his hand. She led him to a shower that had appeared out of nowhere. Since they were alone, it was not necessary to close the curtain. And somehow it pleased the two to be so exposed. As the warm water was running down their naked bodies, Cho wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him and their hands explored each other's bodies. Harry couldn´t stand it any longer and turned Cho to the wall. He stepped close behind her and his right hand moved over her belly down between her legs. She responded with a happy sigh and slowly moved her hips. Harry ran his left hand over her shoulder. He covered her skin with tender kisses, while his left hand wandered down her back and to her breasts. Two of his fingers slid into her and moved cautiously.

Cho gasped and put her head back. What he was doing to her was so intense. It was almost as if he knew what she wanted. She reached for him and felt his bare skin. His hard cock pressed against her ass. She moved her hips and Harry gasped softly. Then she got hold of his cock and was again surprised by its size. She massaged him slowly and tenderly, while she approached her orgasm. Cho gasped. She was so close. A loud groan told Harry that he had achieved his goal. She turned slowly to face him. When he saw that her legs gave way, he held her tight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes glittered mysteriously. Cho was so happy as never before in her lives. In Harry's arms she felt safe. She loved this boy. He gave her support. For Cho he was something special. Not because he was the so-called Chosen One. For Cho, he was much more than that.

"Come on.", Harry said. "We should go into the water before it gets cold."  
Harry lifted her easily and carried her to the bathing pool. He climbed the stone steps down to the pool and put her down in the water. Cho still had his arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him again. His hands stroked her back. Then his hands were sliding deeper and caressed her butt. Her kiss became more passionate. He felt her tongue explored his mouth. His hands went to her waist, her belly and up to her breasts, which he then began to massage. Cho broke the kiss and gave him a wide smile. Then he noticed that her hands rested on his hips. His hard cock pressed against her belly. Then she massaged his penis with her right hand.

After a while she slowly pulled away from him and led him to the water's edge. At first he didn´t understand what she wanted from him. As he sat on the stairs at the poolside, she knelt in front of him so that she was between his legs. Then he realized that she wanted to thank him for his "treatment" in the shower. Seconds later, he felt the warmth of her mouth around his cock. He gasped in surprise and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Cho, as she worked his penis. He smiled and stroked her head and ran his fingers through her black silky hair. This girl made him crazy. She took him deeper into her mouth and continued with her treatment. It was so unbelievable. But he didn´t know how long he could stand it.

"You're awesome.", he whispered.  
Harry leaned back. When he looked down, he looked directly into her eyes. He was close to orgasm. Cho stopped and licked his cock before she took him deep into her mouth again. Harry wondered where she had learned that. Then he groaned loudly and shot a huge load of cum into her mouth. To his surprise, Cho didn´t withdraw. She kept his cock in her mouth until she had swallowed it all. Then she took him out of her mouth, but his cock was still hard. She looked at him with a wide smile as she massaged him with her right hand.  
"It looks like you haven´t had enough yet."  
She took him by the hand and led him to the marble bench. She lay down with her back on the towel and waved him over. Slowly she spread her legs and revealed him her wet pussy. He knew what she wanted. But he hesitated. Should he really do it?

"What 's up? ", she said and looked at him questioningly .  
"We shouldn´t rush .", he said. "Maybe ... "  
"Maybe what? ", she said playfully . "Harry, I want you! Here and now! " She wrapped her arms around him. "I've always dreamed of it. Fuck me, Harry! Now!"  
Harry wiped all doubts aside and pushed gently into her, because he didn´t want to hurt her. This was her first time. She gasped and closed her eyes. First Harry paused for a few seconds. Then he began to move inside her. He was affectionate, but over time his thrusts were getting faster and more powerful. Cho moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around his waist. For some time she had been thinking about how it would feel with him. And it was fantastic. She wanted to be taken from him. Again and again.  
"Harder, Harry! Please!"

Cho felt infinitely happy. Harry moved quickly inside her while his hands massaged her breasts. But he stopped suddenly and she looked at him questioningly. Wordlessly, he detached himself from her embrace and turned them both so that she was over him. Now she was the one who was in control. She sat on him so that she could look at him. First they started with gentle circular movements. Harry groaned in agony.  
Her movements became faster and he almost fainted. At that moment he thought no more of the Quidditch match. The only thing that mattered was Cho. His hands reached towards her and she took his hands to her breasts. Her movements became faster and Harry moaned. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. He was so close.

"Cho ... I'm... I´m about to ... "  
"Do it, Harry!", she gasped. "Give me your cum!"  
He groaned loudly and shot his sperm deep into her womb. His climax was so intense that Cho also got an orgasm. She sank down on him and put her head on his shoulder. He tenderly embraced her and stroked her back. Both were quite out of breath. For a while they were lying there. Both were exhausted, but they were happy. And it was not over yet. As Cho wanted to return to her common room, Harry held her back.

"Let´s stay here. I want to fuck you again." Cho smiled.  
"You really are insatiable, Harry. But that's what I like about you." He kissed her longingly.  
"I can´t help it. I can´t get enough of you, Cho."

In the next moment, she was pressed against the wall. She smiled and kissed him. Out of nowhere a large bed appeared next to them. Harry led her to the bed and kissed her again. They stayed the whole night in this room. It was a night full of lust and passion.


End file.
